"New Breed" Chris Care
Christopher James Kensington (born June 6, 1980), '''better known by his ring and stage name Chris Care is a former British professional wrestler, actor, TV presenter and talk show host who is best known for his time with TWOStars. Care is recognisable by wrestling fans for his false pearly white smirk, his trademark white suite, his personalised microphone, his ironic entrance to "Why Can't We Be Friends" performed by Smash Mouth and his catchphrase "I care, I truly do". In TWOStars he was a United States champion and a tag team champion. Career Early career Care first began amateur wrestling at Oxford University where he got a degree in Television and Journalism. His interest in amateur wrestling moved him onto professional wrestling within a year, and he began training under former British wrestlers Jeff Kaye and Marty Jones. Care, wrestling under the ring name C.J.K. got his first in ring break at aged 20 debuting against Jaycey Baby, who wrestled under the ring name Mantys. During the show one of the wrestler broke their arm and Care had to drive him to the hospital, leading to the nickname Chris Care. While wrestling on the British Circuit, Care also used his Television and Journaism degree to get him a graduate program working at the BBC, after his contract was not expired there a year later, he went on to host a late night chat show "Caring with Care". After attacking several guests on the show, a judge barred Care from working on any UK based television show for 5 years and he was banned from ever being a T Chat show host again. Care took his "Caring with Care" show stateside, where it proved to be a big hit for a few months, until Care once again attacked a guest, was fired and deported back to the UK. Realising the only way he could get back onto television was in a sport due to loop holes in the law, he decided to take advantage of his wrestling background and try pursue it as a career. After wrestling the British circuit for almost half a decade, Care got his break in 2006 with TWOStars. TWOStars (2006) Care debuted on April 20, 2006 on XTV with his chat segment "The Care Show". Care began to align himself with the New Blood, and made his in ring debut against Sickness and Arron Winte on May 18, and won his debut PPV match 4 days later against Arkham. In June 2006 Care entered the King of The Ring tournament for the United States championship, and made it to the final after beating Boyo in the semi Final with a leg injury. Gaining sympathy and respect from the fans because his determine to wrestle with the injury, Care was sadly unable to over come Drake Rush in the finals of the tournament. After finishing his feuds with Arkham and Iagan, Care was eventually able to avenge his loss from Drake Rush, by capturing the United States Championship from his a few months later in a 3 way match also featuring Chris Eagles (who consequently won the TV title from Drake in the same match). Care then took time off to give himself time to heal after he was unable to shake his knee injury, and parted ways with the company. TWOStars (2007) The Unusual Suspects Upon his return in June 2007, Chris Care began to seek out alliances straight away determined to be the leader of a powerful faction. His first task was to shockingly help fan favourite Jaycey Baby to win the United States Championship, however Jaycey still refused to align himself with Care. With very few wanting to join Care due to his selfishness, Care was forced to really reached out, and manipulated former enemy Iagan along with Retromark to join his gang which became known as The Unusual suspects. Eventually Care and his allies managed to convince a relluctant Jaycey Baby to join them as well. Along with Retromark, Care managed to capture the tag team titles at A Midsummer Nights Destruction. Helms and Quitting Care's title run was short lived, and he began to focus more on singles competition, when returning superstar Joseph helms began getting more attention than him Care became jealous and they began to feud. Shortly after this Care decided to part ways with the company due to frustrations with booking. Description Chris Care generally wears a white suite with matching bow tie. He has short black hair and a pearly white smile. He always carries his personal Microphone with him everywhere he goes. He wrestles in white shorts, red kneepads and white boots, with elbow pads and white bow tie. His physique is that of a traditional British wrestler, big but not ridiculously toned. Personality/Style Generally quite a cowarldy fighter, although highly skilled and having a high pain threshold Care will do anything and everything to avoid a fair fight. Once he has the upper hand he'll be in his element, but prior to that stepping into the ring is a last resort for Care. Once Care has the upper hand he wrestles with a very methodical style, usually picking off an opponents body part using a combination of strikes, technical holds and making the most of his surrounding environment. Entrance Music 'Why Can't We Be Friends' James Taylor (2006/2007) by Smash Mouth (2009) Signature/Finishing Moves '''Signature Move(s) Triple DDT Moonsault into diving headbut 2nd rope Russian Leg sweep 'Tender Loving Care' a.k.a 'TLC' (Pumphandle-Leapfrog into a Fameasser) - usually followed by a pinfall attempt, or Caring Crossface if opponents lands badly on their arm. 'Path of the Righteous' (kick to gut followed up by a RKO-like bulldog) Brass Knuckles - Usually used as a counter, would be a finisher but almost always followed up by the encore 'Final Thought' (When opponent is bent over Care runs off the rope and delivers spear like elbow to the side of the temple) Finishing Move(s) 'Caring Crossface' (Modified Crippler Crossface) 'Encore' (Swanton Bomb) - Rarely hits without cheating set up. Titles Held 1 x TWOStars United States Champion 1 x TWOStars Tag Team Champion (w/ Retromark) Trivia Chris Care was trained by Jeff Kaye. Chris Care has black angel wings tattooed on his back Chris Care considers himself a wrestling video games master. Chris Care believes drugs are bad m'kay Chris Care's entrance music is a tribute to the Simpsons as Homer uses as his boxing entrance against Dredrik Tatum Category:Wrestlers